


To the Many Worlds that Aren't Ours (AU-tober)

by puzzleden



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: 18+ scenes in certain chapters labeled as such, Centaurs, Explorer AU, F/M, Idol AU, Mafia AU, Naga, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ram Centaur specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: My own spin to the October season, this collection is comprised of nothing but AUs featuring Katnest, Lucifendi, and LaytonxEmmy.I might not have one for every day, like my previous collection, but I do hope to have something that rivals the fun and enjoyment it had!Note: Unlike the previous which is entirely 18+, this series of fics will range from K+ to M in ratings. Each chapter will display  which are 18+. Please do keep that in mind, in case you wish to skip them.





	1. Explorer Ernest and the Friendly Naga [Katnest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernest had dreamt of going on his first expedition for his whole life, but unfortunate circumstances had introduced him to a new friend.

Ernest looked forward to this day for practically his whole life: His own jungle expedition. He had prepared for the day, camping out alone with only so many supplies, going to saunas for endurance tests, and even studied the flora and fauna of all the possible locations he had planned to go to, fasted every so often… He had to prepare for anything and everything that could happen!

His grandfather and his mother before him made these journeys as a test of their abilities, a showmanship of good senses and knowledge of the wild. There was a possibility of a lot of things to happen! Finding new animal species! Perhaps an ancient civilization long buried and forgotten! Possible colonies and tribes to communicate with! Oh, the possibilities were endless.

He was part of a group that traveled to several parts of the globe in their thirst for adventure, a new member to join their efforts.

But sure enough, after a few hours of their trek through thick bushes and vines that tangled around the thickets of trees, he was separated from them.

"Guys? …Guys! Where'd everyone go?"

The green haired explorer was beside himself. He tried to think of what to do first. He decided on checking to see if there were any footprints on the ground be could use to follow his group, unfortunately, to no avail. Now...was certainly not a time to panic. If that turns up negative, he would have to find a source of water for the time being. Surely they would have noticed by now that he had gone missing and are in the process of searching for him. He shall have to keep himself hydrated and fed until then.

To which, that became a problem. He could have sworn he had passed a certain set of trees at least three times and the canteen that he carried on him was getting to be frightfully low as the day wore on. If he didn't find anything soon, it could spell disaster later. Especially if he only had so much on him.

The heat of the jungle was much unlike what he was used to in practice, but he supposed it may have something to do with the fact he was in an uncontrolled environment with a very limited supply of items to go by.

What felt like several hours had gone by and the sun was in the middle of the sky, its rays burning through what should be a cooling explorer's outfit. He could feel his tongue drying out and he reflexively shook his canteen to find there was only the smallest swig of water left. Perhaps it was the heat, but… he had what felt like tunnel vision. He could no longer fully distinguish his surroundings and the corners of his eyes burned.

His legs felt heavy and shallow like a pair of logs. Knees buckled, he fell to the ground in exhaustion. He knew the jungle could be unbearable, but within only a few hours and he was tired? He felt pathetic. The last of his thoughts were of the fact that he felt as if he was watched for quite sometime but… with no true way of being able to tell who or what, it was a pointless effort. Eyes heavy, he felt his consciousness leave him. If he was going to die, at least he did with doing what he loved, surrounded by nature and its beauty.

He felt something smooth and cold tap his cheek. Ernest let out a small grunt, obviously too expended to do anything. What then felt like two fingers had gently pinched his cheeks, forcing his lips ajar. Cold, crisp liquid entered his mouth and with whatever senses he had at the moment, he greedily drank every drop as if each were his least.

Water! Fresh, delicious water at last!

He had almost forgotten to breathe, and some of the water spilled past his waiting mouth, down his neck and splashing on his green vest. He coughed when he had tried gathering more past his tongue, and the source of water was retracted. Cool hands had turned him over and he was pressed up against what felt like scales to have his back patted. After the last of the water was expelled, he curled up around this cold figure, putting his face between what felt like soft, leathery pillows.

Fingers stroked through his curly hair, lovingly feeling its texture. He only chuckled in response from his scalp being tickled.

"Oh golly, thank you kindly for all the help," he finally stated. "I've never felt so…"

Once he opened his eyes, he noticed he was lying against a woman with brown waves of hair falling past her shoulders. Eyes of blue stared into him curiously.

He had then realized those weren't quite pillows he was lying his head against and gave a yelp in surprise as he jumped up.

"E-Excuse me! I… I didn't mean to be so rude, I didn't realize you were--!"

She tilted her head in confusion as he stole a glance down and noticed that she did not have legs, but instead a smooth, long, ornately blue tail. Those scales ranged from a deep ocean blue to what looked like a nice pastel from the sun that passed through the trees. It was loosely wrapped around the branch she lied on, the rest draping down the trunk like a vine.

Blue… Tail? 

As soon as his brain was able to connect that this was not just a woman, but a _ snake _-woman he lost his balance and nearly fell out of the tree. The tail quickly held him by his torso and pulled him close.

"Honestly, what are you trying to do, pull us _ both _ out of the tree?"

"Gah, s-sorry! It's just… I mean, you're…"

She showed her fangs as she smiled, "A naga?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, I didn't think you existed! Your kind is said to be a myth! Other than hearsay, there's no record of your existence!

"Seeing as I'm living and breathing just fine, I suppose truth is stranger than fiction, huh?"

"That aside, I thought you were supposed to live near bodies of water. You know, like lakes, rivers, and even caves!"

"Where do you think I live, love? I _ am _ near water."

Ernest gaped at her. "Huuuh?"

She pulled away the nearby branch that obscured their line of sight. Sure enough, they were most certainly near a body of water. It was a lake, mapped with gorgeous tropical flowers in nearby bushes, and a wondrous waterfall that made for an even greater view.

"There… there was water here the whole time!?"

His sudden jostle nearly sent him toppling out of the tree and he held onto his savior tightly for support. She was sure to adjust her tail enough to where he was firmly in her grasp.

"Well, yes. I uh… wanted to talk to you about that. You see...Hm, how do I put this…?"

The snake-woman took a moment to compose her thoughts.

"You have what I think to be the worst sense of direction of any traveler I've ever seen," she said bluntly. "I'm quite surprised that you've even made your way here. Unless that was also through a series of misdirections."

Ernest sagged. "Oh. I...I see."

"If it's any consolation, these are the hottest parts of the jungle. No human I know of has ever survived on so little water in several hours."

"R...Really?"

"So either you're tenacious, or nuts," she looked him over.

He sagged further. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Miss...erm…"

She puffed her chest out proudly and placed a hand over it. "Katrielle. Katrielle Layton."

"Of course, Miss Layton. If there's anything I can possibly do as a sign of gratitude…"

He watched as her forked tongue flicked past her lips. She was in the process of smelling, or so he could tell. Flick, flick, flick… Flick, flick flick…

That tongue brushed up against his cheek for a moment when she got closer to him.

He shivered and reared back. "H-Hey now! I'm not on the menu!"

"It's not you I'm smelling, you have something on you that smells delightful."

"Oh! Well, I guess you must be referring to some of the preserved meat I have on me."

"Meat?"

The young explorer noticed her eyes narrowed to slits, focusing on the bag he had on his back. 

He smiled and laughed. "Did you want some? I should at least treat you for saving me, after all."

"Ooh, yes, yes pleeeaassse!"

She seemed to wiggle in place, anxiously waiting for her tasty reward.

Upon taking a piece of jerky out of his backpack, he held it out for her to take.

To which she did… and nearly took his hand when she brought her mouth over for one quick chomp.

"Whoa! Easy there!"

"Mmph, sorry," she apologized as she finished her snack.

"That's quite fine. Oh--" 

Ernest stopped mid-sentence to see the sun reaching the end of the horizon.

"Oh no! It's getting late! How in the world am I going to get back to my group if they're deep in the jungle?"

The naga frowned, equally concerned.

"Now wouldn't be the best time to go out looking for them. If you can't navigate this place during the day, then night is totally out of the question! You can come across some mean creatures out here."

"Well, it's late to gather wood for a fire and pitch up my tent… Oh, what do I do…?"

"If you don't mind sharing space with someone else, you're welcome to stay the night."

"Nononono! I possibly couldn't ask of you to do that for me! You've already done so much."

"I insist! While it's a tight squeeze, my little home could house both of us. I won't have you out here alone in the dark. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night! ...Or, uh, day. Well, you get what I mean."

The young explorer took a moment to think. While he wasn't versed in other species, he did know that she would be a great help against the dangers that might come during the night. Her senses, quick reflexes, and even strength were all well beyond that of a human. It would be completely idiotic _ not _ to side with her.

"If… if you don't mind having me, I'll accept your offer."

"Good! That's a load off my back. Let's get you settled in then. ...Oh yeah! It'd, uh, probably help to know the person I'd be hosting for, don't you think?"

"Sorry! I've nearly forgotten, seeing what predicament I was in. My name is Ernest Greeves, miss. I'm in your debt!"

"Oh, don't worry about that."

She turned her human torso to face away from him.

"Grab your stuff and hop on! My house is a little high and a few trees from here."

"Oh…" He looked bewildered upon looking at her back.

"Are you sure? Carrying me _ and _ my bag? That's rather laborious…"

Katrielle poked out her forked tongue in jest.

"What? Think I've never carried a little weight before? Your bag is about what I'd have as a snack, and you, a meal."

Ernest swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat and shook off the chill that ran up his spine.

He was...quite happy he wasn't on the menu. Or so he hoped.

The experience of riding on the back of a naga was just that: an experience. A slither here, a swing there, and a small climb up yielded a view of Katrielle's humble abode; to which she entered through a trapdoor just underneath. 

She was quite right. The place was small, perhaps just barely fitting the parameters of a room in a studio apartment. He was surprised he could fit through the door along with her.

"Let's see… there's a nice corner to put your stuff in right over there. And my sleeping spot is right in the center, here."

She gestured to what looked like a rug in the middle.

After Ernest have relieved himself of his baggage, he noted how she swayed in place.

"This is the first time I've ever had company in here. Especially at night. Hope you don't mind the space, or I guess the lack of…"

"That's quite fine! I'm quite surprised that something like this would be up here! Did you build it yourself?"

She nodded. "Well, through trading with passing merchants for supplies. It took a few tries before the place was stable enough for me to stay in."

"Incredible! You're quite the resourceful woman."

Her cheeks turned pink and she let out a soft giggle.

"I suppose I am."

"Though I suppose you have to be if you live here. And helping out travelers and merchants too? Amazing!"

"Well, it's just what I do, hahah…"

The rest of her tail followed her in, holding onto a gourd. He would assume that was where she kept water in case she or anyone else was dehydrated. Seamlessly, it was placed in the corner opposite of his bag while she meandered.

"Anyway! Make yourself at home. With any luck, your group will find you soon."

"Thank you!"

Once Ernest was settled in, he had a small dinner: some canned food that he brought with him that could be eaten without cooking it. He couldn't help but notice that she didn't have dinner herself.

"Oh me? I've already eaten."

"Alright, but you're more than welcome to share with me, it's the least I can do for all the hospitality you've shown me."

However, that didn't stop the shifty look her eyes had. She seemed to glance back at him every so often, only to look away when their gazes met. He supposed maybe it had to do with the fact he was her only guest. But that couldn’t be the only thing, could it?

Dusk settled into night and Ernest did his best to make himself comfortable on the rug that was offered to him. Admittedly, this was quite a challenge since it was akin to sleeping on the floor of an old, wooden shed. The jungle itself grew colder in the evening, surprisingly. This made for an uncomfortable spot to sleep. Ultimately, he managed to fall into some form of slumber after enough time.

But he couldn’t help that there was a lingering fear in the back of his mind. He was entrusting his safety to a stranger, who has proven to be quite reliable, but perhaps too much so to not be suspicious.

There have been cases of such otherworldly creatures that have invited their unsuspecting victims into their homes to be devoured. Many mythological stories have pointed to that outcome time and time again. Who’s to say it won’t happen now? Who’s to say she wasn’t planning something as he laid there in restless sleep?

Ernest felt air hit his neck and he shivered in response. He only hoped that it was just his imagination. Slowly, he felt his entire body being compressed, as if he was bound together by rope. That feeling only worsened as he felt the pressure on his diaphragm, shortening the amount of air he could take in.

He forced himself out of sleep to hazard a peek at what awaited him. The horror that intruded his thoughts proved true! Her mouth was open slightly, almost gasping as the fangs protruded. His body was indeed wrapped up in her tail, tightening by the minute.

The poor frightened explorer let out a scream, shocking both of them.

“Don’t...don’t eat me! Please!” Ernest pleaded, almost tearing up. “I...I don’t taste good! Really!”

Katrielle let go of him immediately and lurched back from the accusation.

“Wh-What? No! I’m not… I wasn’t trying to eat you!”

“Then… what were you doing breathing down my neck and wrapping me in place with your tail!?”

The naga bit her lip, wrapping her tail around itself as she looked away.

“I… I’m sorry. I probably should have asked but… I did sort of had an ulterior motive for inviting you here.”

Defensively, he scuttled until he was near his bag, to attempt to tow it with him if he decided to hightail it out of there.

“So...You _ were _planning to do something...”

“I wanted...I wanted to cuddle, that’s all!” 

His wandering mind came to a grinding halt. “Wait...Ex...Excuse me?”

“It’s been cold at night these past few days, making it hard for me to hunt during this time, let alone function normally. I’m not exactly a warm blooded creature so I’m rather sensitive to colder temperatures."

"Oh," the realization hit him like a truck. "_ Ooooh _...So that was it... you were cold."

She nodded. "You felt quite warm when you were holding me earlier… granted it was probably due to being overheated. Even now you're like a furnace! I couldn't help myself so…I..."

Kat hissed quietly, not to intimidate, but out of embarrassment for her behaviour.

And she seemed genuine, ashamed of what she had done and apologetic.

"Well, no harm done. Though, I have to ask, why were you er...breathing on me like that?"

"I was huddled against you for warmth, I didn't mean to be weird about it!"

The hissing got louder as she hid her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it! You weren't trying to harm me in any way and you were only following your instincts. I bet you must have been freezing…"

"Still, it's no excuse. I didn't ask and… well, you thought I was going to eat you. Not that I'd blame you… that had to have been scary."

Ernest shook his head. "No, no! I was being dumb for ever even thinking of that!"

Offering a smile, Katrielle leaned in. "Why don't we start over?"

"Yes, I...I couldn't agree more."

He laid back down on the floor and watched as she slithered over to the other side of the room.

"Hey… I know you're still skittish about before but… if you really are cold, then um… you're more than welcome to sleep next to me and warm up."

Her tail wagged a little as she perked up. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Ernest looked away and laughed nervously. "I've never really slept next to anyone that wasn't my parents. You're a first."

Katrielle's composure was lost in that instant and she struggled to form another sentence. The end of her tail tapped the floorboard and she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Sssstop that! We're jussst huddling together for warmth, there'sss nothing else to it!"

"I know, I didn't mean anything by it," he smiled and held out his arms. "Come'ere."

She slid into his arms and he closed around her, arms and legs wrapped in place. The warmth seemed to come in waves. Calling him a furnace may not have been too far off from the truth. It was quite a comfortable arrangement but he seemed to be in thought.

"Something wrong? I know this is not something you're used to…"

"Um, no I… Well, would you mind…"

She tilted her head and did her best to discern his mumbling. Finally she got the message after a while of listening.

Kat turned to lie on her back, bringing Ernest to lean against her. He blushed but seemed to nuzzle in place with no complaints. 

"Was this what you meant?" She looked down to make sure he was comfortable.

A goofy smile spread across his cheeks. He looked up to her shyly, his eyes holding...something she was unable to describe.

"Mmhm. Thank you. This is a lot better on my back."

"Are you sure that's the only reason for this?"

He didn't reply directly, instead opting to bury his face in her chest.

"Goodnight, Katrielle. Thanks again for letting me stay the night."

"Of course! Sweet dreams, Ernest. Hopefully we can find your group by daylight."


	2. His Dedication [Idol!Katnest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernest won a contest to meet England's biggest superstar, Katrielle Layton! Hopefully, all goes well when they meet...

Ernest’s afternoons always seemed to begin with waiting by the mailbox before going off to his classes in college. He was nearing over half a thousand of letters sent off to the contest holders for VIP access to England’s biggest idol yet, Katrielle Layton. He already felt chills down his spine when he heard her latest song play on a passerby’s radio.

Katrielle had her humble beginnings as being the daughter of a well-known puzzle-solving archeologist, Hershel Layton, but seemed to have branched off into an entirely different business altogether… Not that he was complaining. Her vivacious attitude and wonderful voice had lent itself to slowly winning over the hearts of London, perhaps even the world at this rate. 

And he was one of her first fans. He fondly remembered her first hit single “Bubblegum Pop” being played on the radio, how such a cute and sweet voice greeted him as he listened. People demanded to play that song almost every other hour on several radio stations. Soon enough she had an album that sold well over the expected margin in its first week! Could one imagine that she even had a fan site with the same week?

He could. After all, he made it. 

It became a hub for others like him to share their experiences, pictures and videos. It also became something like a second home to him as he met new friends there.

“Letter for Mr. Greeves?”

He blinked, snapping from his thoughts. “Um, yes! That’s me!”

After being handed the letter, the mailman in front of him tipped his hat. “I suppose I won’t be seeing much more postage from you, now that the contest is over.”

“Aw, don’t think of it that way! I’ll still always have packages being sent here!”

He chuckled good-naturedly in response. “I guess so! In any case, have a pleasant day!”

Once he was gone, the young man all but flew into his dorm room. His excitement was through the roof. Could this be it? Could this be the very answer he sought after countless attempts?

Ernest was careful to cut the envelope with a letter opener and pulled out its contents. His breath was taken away.

He...He won! He _ won! _

He gave a brief pause to look at the opening of the letter.

_ Congratulations! Out of thousands you have been chosen to go to a live concert and a backstage pass to see Katrielle Layton herself! We hope to see you at our next concert! Details for the concert location as well as VIP procedure is listed as the following below. _

He wanted to tell everyone! Oh, won’t his buddies be jealous when they hear the news!

Just as he was running to his desk, he tripped over the rug that led up to it and narrowly missed hitting the chair. Thankfully, he caught himself before he got hurt. Ernest took some deep breaths as he sat down.

How would he go about telling his fellow clubmates? Should he act cool about it? Or should he show his excitement over months of toiling over letters?

Either way, he hopped onto the group IRC where others were happily chatting away about mundane topics. Most had stopped what they were doing to give him a greeting. His fingers tapped away to respond a hello before he went on to tell them the exciting turn of events.

All of them were either surprised or gave some word of disbelief.

_ No way!!! _

_ dude are u for real? _

_ pics or it didnt happen lol _

He was more than happy to provide proof of his claim. After taking a picture of the letter as well as the lanyard that held his VIP pass, he uploaded the photo and updated the website to include it. Ernest drank up the feeling of accomplishment when it incited responses of multiple kinds.

_ HOOOOLY CRAP _

_ Damn man. Score us some pics will ya? _

_ can u ask her some questions for us? _

_ Plz buy some exclusive merch for resale, I can’t go to this one. >_< _

Smiling at the screen, he typed out his answer to them.

_ Don’t worry guys! I’ll have pictures of the entire event and try to get some behind-the-scenes footage. If you have any questions to ask her, I’ll put up a topic on the forums and compile everything there. As for merch, I’ll buy in bulk as usual to sell back--but funds are kind of tight! If you want something specific, please message me ASAP! _

After a couple of hours on chat he logged off and started preparing for the concert the following week.

When the day arrived, his poor heart couldn’t take it. He assembled the list of questions that clubmates had asked him. (He sure to omit the obviously invasive ones...) Then there was charging his phone and camera and laptop, that he did since yesterday evening, so he was sure they were all at full. Following that, an update to the blog for a reminder about the concert that would be happening in a few hours…

What else was there…? Shower? _ Check. _ Clothes? _ Check, and finely pressed at that. _ Teeth brushed? _ Check, minty fresh. _

He just needed to breathe and make sure he got to the concert on time.

And what a show it was… The VIP pass allowed for a front row seat to see Katrielle up close. Close enough to see the jubilant sparkle in her eyes, close enough to see her delicate skin glisten with sweat… Close enough to _ touch her hand! _

She didn’t seem to notice him take out a camera to record some of her performance, or perhaps she did and felt no reason to react. Either way, she was simply astounding in movement and sound!

Once she stopped her dance to make a final pose, the audience roared with its cheer. Katrielle smiled and waved with a toothy grin.

“So, how did you like my newest single?”

The crowd only got louder in response. From the very back of the crowd, there were chants of “We want more!” that spread until it reached the front. This was something even Ernest couldn't deny.

He joined in too, with a request. “Please sing ‘Bubblegum Pop’!”

She seemed genuinely blown away by the volume of the audience. It echoed the stadium thoroughly.

Her eyes glanced over to the side, as if she was trying to confirm something… She then turned around to ask the band behind her something off-mic. A few nods of the head between the crew were made before a thumbs up.

“Ok, folks! You want it? You got it! One last song for the road, and it's one everyone knows! ‘When the love don't stop…’”

She pointed outwards.

Ernest burst out with the crowds. “It's Bubblegum Pop!”

His heart swelled. Did she hear him? Did she _ actually _hear him?

Her eyes were distant, focused on the whole stadium at first. But in the quickest moment, they found his and even offered a wink in return.

Ernest almost dropped his camera in surprise. Goodness, was this directed to him? He felt his cheeks grow warm as he watched her.

He made sure his camera was completely focused on her as he filmed on. Despite how tired she looked and how far stretched her vocal cords were, she performed a spectacular finale!

After she introduced the band behind her, she waved to the crowds and made her leave off the stage. To which he couldn't help his eyes as he gazed until she was out of view.

Ernest felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped in surprise. Turning around he saw a large, well-built man in a black suit.

"Hey, bud. She'll be seeing you in five minutes. Follow me, please," he instructed tersely.

He was led backstage until they approached an unmarked dressing room. It was an awkward short wait, as he watched between the door and the guard that can clearly snap him in two.

The door opened a crack. "Alrighty, all freshened up!"

Katrielle stood in the doorway, drinking a bottle of water and wiping the sweat off her forehead with a towel.

"Ah, so you're our contest winner?"

She took a moment to glance up and down at his person before giving a smirk.

"So _ you're _the one that's been flooding our inbox with all those letters.”

"Ah...ahaha… Yes, that's me," Ernest timidly replied.

"From what I heard, it was nearing a hundred letters altogether!"

He rubbed his arm and laughed quietly. 

"Actually, it was over a hundred. One hundred twenty-five was what I last counted. I er...did about twenty-five a week for the past five weeks."

She nearly gaped. "Those were all four hundred word essays to write about me! That would mean you--!"

"Wrote 50,000 words? ...I'm aware," he answered for her.

"And of them were different. Apparently none of them even sounded the same."

She paused. "I'll admit, I don't know rather to be impressed or frightened."

The avid fan looked to the floor. "Sorry...I er, I'll admit that may have been much on my part."

Katrielle shook her head. "If I have fans that have that much to say about me and worked that hard to pump out over a hundred essays, I feel like I ought to step up my game to warrant it."

"Oh, but you work so hard as it is! You deserve every letter."

She took a swig of water before continuing. 

"Well, thank you! My agent only recently pointed that out as well as a lot of other things fans have done for me, so I've been trying to learn all I can."

"You… actually look at what fans do for you?"

A bit of pink dusted her cheeks almost too perfectly. He felt his fingers restlessly fiddle with his camera, but ultimately refrained from shooting.

"Er, _ some _ of them anyway. There's quite a bit for me to peruse, some wonderful and… some I'm… a bit concerned over." She obviously was choosing her words carefully.

"Concerned over?" he repeated. 

She placed her hands together and was almost wringing them. "I'd rather not say in front of my bodyguards. It's enough for them to relay to my manager. If you… catch my drift."

Ernest took a moment to think before his face reddened.

"Not to worry, drift caught."

He took a moment to look behind him and her guard was not only still leaning against the door, but also had his eyebrows raised with mild bemusement.

Not that he would dream of stepping out of line, but Ernest can admit that he would be deterred from doing anything inappropriate with him around.

"Aaanyway! Your dedication has most certainly been noticed. Ordinarily, my agent would handle the contests, but I felt you deserved it for all the effort."

He couldn't help but chuckle and sway a bit in place.

"Thanks. Coming from you, it's quite an honor, Miss Layton."

"Please, call me Katrielle."

"Um, sure, if that's quite alright with you… Ahem! Katrielle, if it's quite alright, would you mind a little interview?"

She blinked. "Interview? While I don't mind, I didn't realize I invited a reporter backstage."

He quickly raised his hands. "Oh no! I'm not a reporter! I er, just…"

He stammered as he tried coming up with an answer before she waved it off with a teasing smile.

"I'm only messing with you. Go ahead, ask me anything."

"Let's see here…" Ernest shuffled through a few papers he had kept in a folder.

“What would a normal day for you look like?”

“That all depends. My day is normally planned out by my manager and it’d depend on what things are going on at the time. When I’m not on tour, I have some time to experiment and compose new songs. Otherwise, a lot of my day is taken up by traveling, shows, and guest appearances.”

Ernest eagerly wrote her response in his notebook. “I thought that would be the case. Hmm...”

Katrielle took the time to sit back in one of the chairs in the room. “Sorry, it's not the most fascinating of answers.”

“Well, that much can’t be helped, I suppose. It’s not the glitz and glamor they talk about on the telly.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” she shrugged.

“Alright… What would you do to wind down at the end of your day?”

“As much as I shouldn’t, I sneak a few snacks, gather a few blankets, and relax with a nice cup of tea.”

He smiled, “Nothing wrong with that, I’d say.”

“Glad you think so. Maybe you can talk to the higher-ups to stop being so strict on my diet,” she said smugly.

“I can’t make promises, but I can try.”

They both shared a good laugh with each other. Ernest was somewhat surprised at how down-to-earth she was. How...approachable she was. There was an air of comfort between them, despite the difference in their lives.

“What else?”

Ernest idly glanced through some of the questions, “Are you single?”

She was initially surprised at the quick subject change. “Huh?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the guard scowl and slowly approaching him. It took him a full minute to realize exactly what came out of his mouth before he immediately covered it. Ernest shook his head quickly as he held up his hands.

“I… I didn’t notice what I was asking! I’m so, so sorry! That was entirely too invasive!”

Katrielle glanced up her protector who was entirely too close to wringing out his neck. Wordlessly, she shook her head and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Come on now, Kyle. That’s no way to act, he’s harmless. I’ll ask that you wait outside till we’re done, if you don’t mind.”

The guard, known as Kyle, growled and turned around before shutting the door behind him as he left.

“You’ll have to excuse him, he’s… a bit touchy when it looks like I’m getting hit on,” she chuckled.

Ernest turned red and feebly tried to convince her otherwise.

“I...It wasn’t my intention to...to hit on you! It’s...it’s not my question,” he finished lamely.

She tilted her head. “But you asked.”

“Er, that’s true, but...”

“If you really must know, yes,” she stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m single... Unless you’re here to change my mind, that is.”

He nearly choked on his own breath. Pulling at his collar, he was very hesitant to respond.

“I...Th-Thank you for your answer...”

Deciding to play with him, she asked, “Hmm, what about you? Are you single?”

“A-Am I…? I...er… Yes, I am,” he timidly squirmed in his seat.

"And what sort of things do you do on your own off time?"

He noticed that she was firing the same questions back at him. Perhaps she wanted to make small talk to make up for the subject being about her. Though, he did want to learn more about her...

"Uh, well, I sort of run a community online."

Her interest peaked. "Oh? What sort of online community?"

Ernest looked away, rubbing his neck. "It's nothing quite so special…"

"I wanna know, really! I won't laugh if it's something weird. Promise!"

He gave a pout that that rivaled a puppy's. 

"Huh? What sort of community do you think I have?"

"One that you'd be pretty secretive of, considering your reactions. If you're really against telling me about it, I won't pressure you further."

"It's not that it's weird, it's just… ah… it might be a bit easier if I showed you. Does this place have public WiFi, by chance?"

Her brows furrowed. "Yeah, I think so. Feel free to try and see if you have access."

Ernest rifled through his backpack and pulled out his laptop. He signed on to be greeted by a titillating pinup of his idol striking a pose in one of her various music videos. Embarrassment hit him when he saw her hovered over his shoulder to see what he was doing. She only smiled knowingly.

"Nice wallpaper."

He groaned and quickly opened a web browser.

"Geez, I knew I should've changed that…"

He typed in the web address he knew so well before showing her the screen. The webpage flooded with multiple pictures, dates, and venues listed according to date. Ernest stole a peek over his shoulder, hoping she wouldn't be weirded out.

Instead, he saw what looked to be a mixture of surprise and recognition on her face.

"Hold on. This website was made by _ you? _"

He timidly nodded in reply. "If you need proof of it, I can log into my webmaster dashboard…"

"My agents have been trying to find out who was behind this page for ages!"

"Ah! Did...did I do something wrong? I…I can delete whatever it is!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Quite the contrary. You have a lot here that even my professionals didn't put into our official site. It’s practically an archive of...me.”

“That’s because I’ve… followed you since the very beginning. Every bit of merch I have and I’ve strived to attend every concert you’ve had and catalogued them here. Then there’s helping others get merch whenever they can’t attend certain events, relaying information… It started out small, but...now there’s so many visitors that some of my money had to go into site maintenance just so there wouldn’t be any server crashes.”

She marveled at the calendar of dates and times displayed. “...You’re definitely the man I’ve been looking for.”

“Wha--!?”

Katrielle placed her hands on his shoulders. “I want you to work with me.”

“Me? R-really?”

“Really! If I was taught anything in my career, it’s ‘Never underestimate the power of a good hype man’, and you’re fantastic at what you do. Will you work with me?”

His heart fluttered in his chest as he took the information in. “I… ”

With a firm nod, he held up his hand and closed it into a fist. “If that’s what you want, I would be more than happy to help you.”

She grinned at him and held out her own hand. “When would you like to start?”

He took it with his own to give a firm handshake. “Right now!”


	3. Her Protector [Idol!Lucifendi] (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her obtaining everything in her fame, there was one thing she never had... the affections of the bodyguard that stood beside her. Or at least, so she thought.
> 
> Looks like some of these will be in blocks. Or, at least follow the same theme/universe. The Mafia block is most likely next!

Another day, another performance. The loving crowds, the spotlight… It was a second home to a bright and humble Lucy Baker. Her voice was the melody that played in the heads and hearts of England, perhaps the world over. A singer with accolades, with charm in spades, it was a wonder how she could keep up her day-to-day life without trouble.

Partly, she had her manager and her bodyguard to thank.

Without Hilda and Alfendi… her stardom would have been hell and then some.

Late one night, her one of her concerts had ended without a hitch. As she was making her way to her limousine, a lean man looked over to her and gave a nod of acknowledgement. He opened the door, ushering her in before the oncoming crowd had devoured them both.

It was a tight fit, but overall, a comfortable one with her between Alfendi and Hilda.

“Sorry for the squeeze, but the bigger rides weren't available,” Hilda smiled apologetically.

Lucy shook her head. “No worries, Hilda! So long as you don’t mind being so close, that is.”

“You say that now, but you’ll be regretting it after the 20 minute trip to the hotel,” Alfendi said as he stroked through his lavender hair.

Hilda pointed towards Alfendi's legs. “Well, perhaps if you sat more like a gentleman and keep your legs close together, we won’t have any problems.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with how I sit?”

The popstar waved them both off. “Never mind all of that. Did you book at the hotel I wanted?”

“With no trouble,” the blonde said as she checked her personal notebook.”What I don’t quite understand is why you’d want to stay somewhere that’s a little..._ too _ low-profile. It’s not even a three star!”

“I don’t need anything fancy, you know. A clean room with utilities suit me just fine.”

“It also helps when trying to dodge a crowd, Hilda,” Alfendi nodded in agreement. “I commend her for making my job a bit easier… even if that means making it to where I don’t need to be around.”

“Eee, is it really that bad? Come on, you get paid to just escort me around! Besides, don’t you want to spend time with the girls?”

Alfendi did his best not to make a face. “Please Lucy, I have sisters at home if I really wanted _ that. _”

“So I guess you don’t want to hang out with us?”

He paused. “I... didn’t say that.”

“Good! So Hilda, how did you like my performance?”

“It turned out really well! My regards to the tech and sound crew for handling the ‘equipment from hell’.”

“Aye, and thanks to Al, they managed to get new equipment just in time before the crowds rolled in. He were the real star player at tonight's show.”

A broad grin spread underneath his now-crimson hair. “Glad you think so. Playing errand boy and fetching equipment while nearly getting traffic violations isn’t in my job description.”

“I know, I know! And I owe you big time. If there's anything you want…”

Alfendi shrugged. “Forget about it. If you want to repay me, just remind your crew to always have backups in case something goes south.”

“Still…”

“How about giving him some of the unused pictures from your swimsuit shoot?”

“Wh-What!?”

Both the bodyguard and the singer paused to glance at each other before looking at her manager in disbelief over her suggestion.

Hilda only arched an eyebrow as she gave clarification. “Lucy, didn't you have special never-before-seen photos after you decided against the giveaway we had planned for the fans?”

“Aye…?” Lucy seemed somewhat hesitant with a blush on her face.

“And Al, you had an album of miscellaneous pictures you liked looking through every now and then?”

He scratched the back of his head. “...Of various photographic locations, yes.”

“These were gorgeous shots of the Bahamas, with Lucy exploring in several bathing suits that her fan group voted on…” She watched his eyes widen just slightly out of interest.

“And naturally, if they are in his hands, you wouldn't have to worry about anyone else possibly seeing them. If there's one thing I know about Al, once something's in his possession, nothing leaves.”

She bit her lip in thought. “Well, I don't mind if it stays with him. I didn't think he'd like the same stuff my fans do.”

There was a sharp intake of breath through his nose that didn't go unnoticed by Hilda. To prevent him from saying anything foolish, she added:

“He may not look it, but he does want to do anything he can to help and support you regardless of his own interests. So this is a win-win situation! The photos aren't awkwardly sitting around and Al has his nice Bahamian scenery to look at.”

A smile spread across Lucy’s face. “If that’s okay with him, it’s okay with me too. After all, he more than earned it for saving the concert! Erm, did you really want them?”

Alfendi visibly deflated, his hair cooling down to a lavender shade. “...If you’re ok with it, yes please.”

“I’ll give them to you when we reach the hotel, mmk?”

“Alright.”

As soon as they arrived the hotel, Lucy was sure to disguise herself with a hat and shades. If anyone knew it was her, a large crowd might swarm the premises. The last thing Alfendi wanted was mass confusion.

Clearing his throat, Alfendi smiled. “Say Lucy? Why don’t you go check in at the counter? I uh… need to talk to Hilda for just a moment.”

“Ok. Don’t take too long!”

“Don’t worry, this won’t be.”

Hilda felt a firm hold on her shoulder, enough for it to hurt as she was dragged away into the guest lounge area. “Yow! What’s the ironclad grip for?”

His piercing eyes and crimson hair returned. He restrained himself from going any further. “Gee, do you bullshit like that at your meetings too? Or was this a special occasion for you?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! Talking Lucy into giving me swimsuit photos!”

She slapped the hand that nearly dug into her shoulder away. “I didn't talk her into anything, she did that on her own accord because she wanted to. If anything, I did you a favor.”

“How about another favor then, hm? Stop sticking your big nose into my business!”

The growl he gave did nothing to deter her. It was just another argument among many they have. Not the first and possibly never the last. The very fact that the two managed to work together was nothing short of a miracle.

But despite differences, there were underlying reasons for that very miracle. They really cared for each other.

Her face scrunched up in anger. “Excuse me!? Pot, meet kettle! Your nose rivals that of a great white shark! And gets into more problems than one too, I might add!”

Even if it rarely showed.

“Listen. Who landed you this job when no one else wanted to take you?”

Alfendi ran a hand through his messy mane. “You did.”

“Who explained about your little... _ secret _ when you suddenly got flippant over someone getting close to Lucy and made her worry?”

“You did...” he repeated begrudgingly.

“_ And... _ Who pulled strings to get you all the limited edition merchandise of Lucy after you slowly fell for her, wanted to support her, but didn’t want to be caught dead at any of the public events with them?”

_ “You did,” _ he said with a low grumble.

She puffed out her chest as she placed her hands on her hips. “That’s right. I did. So trust me when I say that Lucy was more than happy to spare those pictures of her.”

“I still don’t feel right about accepting those,” he jammed his fists into his pants’ pockets. “Even if she says it’s fine.”

“You’ll change your mind after seeing them.”

Lucy tapped on her shoulder, drawing both of their attentions to her. “Um, is everything alright? I heard you two bicker again, but I didn’t catch any of that.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. We were just discussing... security topics and rather or not you needed more guards.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Eh? Why? Just Al is more than enough for me, and he has the best reflexes out of all of them! Plus, er...”

Her voice lowered to a mumble upon remembering her beginning experiences with her old guards. “When I was surrounded by those big burly men before, a lot of my fans were pretty scared to approach me. With only him, not only do more people feel comfortable... but I do too.”

Alfendi turned away as he did his best to look neutral. “Well, as long as you’re safe and comfortable, I’m doing my job.”

She nodded in agreement. “Mm! Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about your reward. Hold out your hands.”

Dumbfoundedly, her bodyguard extended his hands only to have a pocket envelope placed into them.

He opened his mouth for a moment before he answered, “Thank you.”

Curiosity got the best of him. What were these particular photos she guarded heavily? And why didn’t she keep them at home if that were the case?

One of those questions she answered immediately without him asking. “See, it’d make sense if I were keeping ‘em home, but nowadays I’m hardly ever home because of my schedule. I never had a chance to lock it away.”

Now he really had to know. He checked his perimeter, once and then twice before opening the envelope and taking a peek at the glossy photos inside.

The hairs of his neck stood on ends as he flipped through one picture after another. There were a few that were innocuous, a few that were playful, but the rest were downright racy. It was to the point where he felt the need to switch to his more placid persona, if to keep himself from doing or saying something he may regret.

This only brought the milder one into a situation that he was equally tongue tied when dragged into the fray.

He had to play it off. “...The scenery is quite nice.”

_ That was way too obvious you dodged the topic. _ He could already hear his other half nagging him.

“Though erm… some of the pictures here don't quite suit the persona you made for yourself. You’re ‘England's sweetheart: Lucy Baker!’” He spread out his hands as if they were a banner showcasing her name.

Lucy laughed in return. “I figured that much! See, the newest album had a more mature approach, so Hilda was tossed the suggestion to try a photo shoot.”

“And while they weren't bad, I didn't think they suited me either. Which was why the photos never went public.” An embarrassed grin crept across her cheeks. “Promise me you won't let the press get ‘em?”

“Why would I let something like that happen? I won't let them out of my sight...”After realizing his choice of words, he quickly added, “Metaphorically speaking, of course.”

“I'm surprised. I honestly thought Al might wig out over the fact this happened without his knowledge. Especially since he traveled with us…” Hilda glanced over to see his eyes turn a golden color instead of its usual pale yellow, a signal that he might switch back any moment.

Alfendi kept a small, if forced, smile as he fought off an oncoming headache. “Please don't.”

“Well, anyway!” Lucy held both of their hands. “Let's go unpack in our rooms, ‘k? We only got about three more days and it's back to the road again. We'll need all the rest we can get!”

As the carried their bags upstairs, Hilda reviewed the room arrangements she requested. She would stay in a room adjacent to Lucy’s on the opposite end of the hall. Lucy had her own room with Alfendi’s connecting to hers. Just in case an emergency would pop up, or so they were told.

“That’s a lot more convenient, eh? If I shout or anything, you’ll be right there to save me.”

Al made a noncommittal grunt. He peered over his shoulder to see a flash of a smirk Hilda gave before she bade her goodnight and retired to her room.

Of course. Of course she had planned this. Why would he have thought differently?

“Goodnight Hilda!” Lucy waved to her retreating figure. Turning to the tired man, she held his hand with both of hers. “Goodnight Al. Take it easy tonight, you look exhausted.”

“Ah, yes… so I do. I’ll be sure to rest as much as necessary,” he slightly bowed his head before he walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

Now that he was alone for the time being, he felt his thoughts bubble up one after another. It was time he cooled down a bit as Lucy suggested. 

Rifling through his bag, he found CDs and a player with his headphones attached. He sorted through them until he found Lucy's latest album, “Heartstrings”. It was a personal favorite of his from the very first listen. Slow jazz, lounge music, and soulful swing—this album was experimental, very different from the pop music she often produced. He loved everything about it.

Alfendi flopped back onto the hotel bed and turned the player up to as loud as he could tolerate. The saxophone reigned in the intro, leading into Lucy’s gentle voice. He could remember when she was practicing this, playing it on piano as she was working on her vocals.

_ So close, _

_ Yet so far away, _

_ Looks cold, _

_ Yet burning gaze _

_ Golden eyes _

He let the words sink in, as if she was singing just for him.

A sigh left him. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, crushing on her. It was supposed to be a job, one that Hilda chose him out of the countless others of his company. A surprising turn, what with how...abruptly their personal relationship ended. But now it seemed after she caught wind of his admiration, she almost acted as a wingman and tried nudging Lucy his way.

But it wasn’t as if she would take Hilda’s hint, she was only being nice. The same as she’s always been. The first time she caught wind that he had two personalities, she was perplexed but quickly accepted him and paid no mind to whenever he switched. She even regarded both the same way. Always smiling toward him, to both sides.

Why did it feel less like he was cooling down? No, the room felt warmer than it did before. On top of that, he felt oddly...antsy.

His brow furrowed as he recognized what that meant. Eyes trailed downward until they found…

_ And here I thought you were supposed to be the _ sensible _ one. _He could hear his other scoff at him.

“As if you hadn’t brought those thoughts up before...” Alfendi mumbled to himself.

Perhaps he’ll leave that for his hot-headed counterpart to handle. He wasn’t particularly hasty to address his...problem quite yet. Not when there’s the rest of the album for him to enjoy.

Just as his eyes slowly closed, he saw the door that led to Lucy’s room open up. It was then he felt a surge of pain just behind his forehead as he felt his vision fade.

“Hey… Al? Are you asleep?”

“_ Shit, shit shit…! _”

Alfendi scrambled underneath the sheets, the headphones falling off his head and CD player nearly launched from its spot on the bed. When it came to reaction time, it was _ he _ that had the quickest timing. Unlike his meek, no-good, placid…

“Oh! I’m, I’m sorry! Were you ah...not decent?” The popstar looked at the form that hid in bed quizzically.

“No, no… You just spooked me. I thought you were someone trying to break into my room,” Alfendi guardedly looked at her as he pulled the covers close.

“Well, I don’t really think I make a good thief or kidnapper if I break into a bodyguard’s room, huh?” Lucy grinned. “I’m just… here because I was bored, I guess.”

He seemed to pick up on her fingers rubbing against the fabric of her pajamas’ collar, a nervous habit of hers. 

“You don’t make a good liar either. What’s your _ actual _ reason for the late-night visit?”

She nearly inched back and timidly answered, “I uh… wanted to—Ugh, what do they call it? Pick your brain a little?”

The bodyguard shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head. “That’s the last thing you really should be trying to root through. It won’t do you any good, trust me.”

Her arms folded. “And why not?”

“Aside some… personal trauma, I’m nothing interesting. What you see is what you get.”

“How am I supposed to know that for sure if you won’t say anything to me?”

“There’s nothing _ to _ say. Listen, I’m sure Hilda is still up doing god-knows-what. Maybe she’ll make for a better conversation.”

“Al, I talk to her everyday. For hours. On and off set. There isn’t a day where we aren’t talking about this, that n’ the other.”

He felt a slender finger poke at his chest. “But you I hardly even get much out of unless it’s work. Y’know, it doesn’t have to be much. It could even be summat like...”

Her eyes floated about the room for a sign of anything she could use for a conversation topic. As soon as she found the near-abandoned CD player, Lucy blurted aloud.

“Summat like, ‘what kind of music were you listening to’?”

“...Ah.”

_ Oh blast, she saw it. Please don’t check. Please don’t check. Please, please, please _ _ — _He was begging any and every deity that could possibly exist. Unfortunately, those pleas fell on deaf ears.

When she picked up the headphones, a very familiar verse was crooned by an equally familiar, breathy voice.

_ Hold me close, _

_ Hold me fast, _

_ The taste of you _

_ I want to last, _

_ Love me down _

_ Love me doooown… _

There was a certain glimmer in her eyes as she listened. A minute later she asked quietly with a smile, “You...you actually listen to my music?”

Alfendi looked away.

“Well, if you do, which album do you like most?” 

It was nearly inaudible at first. “...This one.”

“Eheh, really? You really like it?”

“I'm sure a ton of others do. Do my thoughts really matter over theirs?”

“It's not that! It's more of… It’s a special feeling knowing that out of the millions of artists that are out there, you chose to listen to me. It means a lot!”

“If you say so,” he acquiesced.

A moment of silence passed before he decided to ask a prodding question of his own.

“So I heard you dedicated this album to someone you love. Someone that you've admired for quite some time now...”

Her cheeks lit up and he saw that she was glancing away every so often as she chuckled.

“Aye, that’s true. Though, honestly, I don’t know if he’s got the message. I poured my heart out to him and I think he’s noticed, but…he might not know it’s for him.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he scoffed. “I’ll admit, I feel kind of jealous…”

After a shake of his head, he continued: “What kind of complete numbskull wouldn’t know it’s for him? This is an _ entire album _ dedicated to this guy! I remember you practicing to make everything pitch perfect. If he didn’t like it, he’d be a tone-deaf moron.”

Lucy did her best to hide the smallest cringe she made in her smile. Oh, if only he knew… Nevertheless, it was a small victory— at least to her. The feeling of knowing how much he supported her was something she couldn’t get enough of.

It couldn’t hurt to ask a bit more, now that he’s opened up a little, right?

“So, um… if I heard Hilda correctly, you’d do anything to support me? Even if you weren’t personally interested?”

That damned woman ran her mouth far too much for his liking, that Hilda. 

He was still hesitant, unwilling to say more than he wanted. “...Yes. There were… some things I bought. Albums, I mean.”

She twiddled her fingers. “R-Really? You got a couple?”

“_All _ of them, yes. If I’m going to go through the trouble of getting into something, I’m not half-assing it.”

He stopped for a moment, biting his tongue. “Anyway...Are you satisfied with all of those answers? If so, I think it’s time I retired for the night.”

“No, wait! Come on, there must so much more we can do! What if...what if this is our only time alone?”

He balked at her words, struggling to pull meaning from them. “You’re just bored for the night, if you find my company to be—”

A hand was firmly placed on his thigh, silencing him.

“WIll you stop degrading yourself for just a minute? I want to spend time with you and that’s that!” Lucy stared into his eyes, trying to find answers she desperately needed. “Do you really not like me that much? Or is it just my music you like?”

“What the hell are you asking that for!? Of course I like you! _ I...I love you! _”

Her eyes were blown wide open.

His mouth felt sticky, almost as if it was filled with honey. “Whoa, hey—I don’t… It’s not like that!”

The man scrambled backwards on his bed, attempting to retreat and hide his embarrassment. Insult added to injury, as a resounding _ plop _ had sounded from below. Both pairs of eyes glanced its way, seeing the pocket envelope spill its contents of photos onto the floor… All of those pictures of Lucy looked back with beautiful smiles that perfected such wonderful views—making it all the more incriminating of what true feelings Alfendi truly had.

The calm man that resided in the depths of his mind went entirely silent, leaving him unable to switch for his own protection.

Just as he was about to jump from the bed and bolt for the door, his arm was grabbed and he held in place.

“Al,” the singer started. “I want you to be honest with me. Tell me how you really feel about me.”

Her crimson eyes bore into him with their intense gaze. It was hard to deny her when she acted this way, when she was stern and stubborn as he was.

He breathed in, gathering his courage. “I...I love you.”

Lucy didn't smile. “Again.”

“I love you.”

Her face closed in on his, her lips nearly touching his. “One more. I wanna feel it.”

“Lucy Baker, I love you. I love you more than I… or _ he _could ever say. Should you feel the same, I'd be the luckiest man on Earth.”

Lips pressing against his ear, she answered, “I do. Who else do you think that album is for?”

His eyebrows furrowed as he processed this newfound information. “...You're kidding.”

Her own raised. “I wouldn't blow thousands of pounds and sacrifice my own fame for some joke, would I?”

“...No. That means that… I'm the numbskull, huh?”

“Aye, it looks that way,” Lucy scratched the back of her head. “But every song in that album's true. Every lyric n’ rhyme.”

He sucked the air through his teeth. “How long…? How long have you been…?”

“Close to about two years now, I think. You know, I remember when we met. You were surprised of the idea of escorting me around and thought it would be too ‘high-profile’ for a guy like you.”

“Well, imagine how my entire office was when they heard about the position being open. They were practically throwing themselves to my boss and begging to be hired. It was a madhouse over there.” 

He paused and shook his head. “And when they found out i was the one hired out of my entire agency, I got nothing but the meanest, grouchiest looks I’ve ever seen.”

“Eee...you never told me all of that,” she said quietly. Had she known how much commotion people had over her, would she really have convinced Hilda otherwise? 

“I didn’t think it really warranted comment, especially since I really didn’t know what I was in for. I knew of you, but… I didn’t care that much for celebrities at the time.”

Alfendi felt as if he rambled on. “And then I watched the rehearsals, the shows… I watched you grow into something I had never imagined, all from afar. You’re...you’re really something.”

Pressure had built on his shoulders and he found himself pushed down and backwards onto the bed.

“You’re just as great! The coolest!”

“C-Coolest? What about me is cool?”

“The way you dress, the way you walk, how you talk… You’re pretty commanding by just being around, you know?”

“Er...Some of that comes from my job. How can anyone expect me to be a bodyguard if I’m not imposing in any way? Besides, I’m sure that isn’t the case _ all _ the time...” he grumbled upon mention of his other.

“But that’s the thing, both sides of you are like that. Something about how polite ‘Placid’ can be assertive but kind, and then there’s your quietness with an icy glare...at least till Hilda and I get you talking.”

It was hard to ignore the close proximity they were in, her striding his hips as she had him unknowingly pinned.

“I don’t glare like that,” his eyes glanced away.

“You do! You do almost all the time! And whenever you’d look at me like that, I always got shivers!”

Delicate hands fell onto his chest and he looked back up to see her holding onto him for support. His breath hitched as she firmly sat onto his lap and looked at him with the most charming smile he had ever seen.

All of which he was trying his damndest to ignore. “Hang on… ‘Placid’? Is that what you're calling him? What does that make me?”

“Potty?” she tried the nickname aloud.

Refuting seemed fruitless at this point. He decided to leave the topic alone. 

He gave a shake of the head with a snort. “Since you got me to confess, now what?”

“Huh?”

“What do you mean, ‘huh’!? You swaggered into my room, forced me to confess my love for you and now you’re straddling me on my bed! What the heck were you planning to do?”

Her eyes flitted between him and his loose, undone tie. She bit her lip, silently twirling the tie between her fingers. The way her breath hit his neck made him freeze in place. There was little else he can think of that she could possibly want.

“I...I just wanna know more about you.”

“...If that's what you want, I won’t stop you.”

Her hands were on each side of his head as she leaned down to give a gentle peck on his lips. The feeling of her kiss was as light as feathers. With a tilt of her head, Lucy pushed closer with a sigh leaving her.

The kisses turned messy, her tongue reaching inside his mouth to savor the taste of him. It was warm and bitter, the taste of coffee tickling her taste buds. He was surprised to see how eager she was, how much she wanted him and the amount of time she waited for this to happen.

She pulled away just a moment to catch her breath, but it wasn't long before she was pushed back in and mewling in delight.

Her words were muffled, he noticed as she pulled away once more to pause and smile before she giggled.

“What?”

“I'm sorry I… it's just—You're pretty hard.” She glanced down to see what excitement he had for her.

He scratched his head in embarrassment. “Well, excuse _ me _.”

“It's far from a bad thing, really! That were...a bit quick from just a kiss.”

“That didn't start from the kiss, and that's all I'll say.”

“Eeehhh? Why not? I wanna know! Come on. Tell me, tell me!”

She bounced in place, grinding against his erection as she pleaded.

His hands grabbed at her hips, holding her in place. Staring up through his messy mane, he growled at her.

“Stay still.”

“Not until you tell me why you got riled up so quickly.”

His eyes fell on the headset and CD player beside him. Barely above a mutter, he answered, “Your...singing.”

“What’s that?”

He pulled her by the collar of her pajama top to where her head was level with his. “Your voice.”

Lucy felt oddly proud of that. “Heheh, wait, like my talkin’, you mean?”

“Speaking, singing… Whatever it is, I can’t really help myself.”

That part is very much true. He was having a hard time keeping himself at bay and allowing her curious touch and soft caress. With her soft coos and wanting gaze, his pants were far too tight to let it continue any further.

“I guess it’s the same way for me too. I really do like how growly you get,” she averted her eyes briefly. “And um...”

A grunt left him, signaling he wanted her to continue.

“And I...I want you to tell me what to do. With that voice.”

He did his best to steady his breaths to no avail. His heart was about ready to explode. “Do you even realize what you’re saying…?”

“Aye, I want to listen to you.”

Alfendi licked his dry lips before he began. Voice low, he urged her. _ “Help me get these damn pants off...” _

She nodded and obliged, pulling down his pants and underwear to his knees. Free from its clothed prison, the head was dripping, red, and hot. Lucy stared between his eyes and hips, determining if she should remain polite or just take him then and there.

He swallowed, steadying his tone for fear of it being raspy. “Blow on it.”

Lucy crawled lower and edged her lips close to sensitive flesh. She tested it out with a small puff of air and was surprised at how close he was to losing himself. Stealing a glance upward, she tilted her head.

“What do you me to do now?” she asked quietly.

His hand covered his mouth, already struggling with his breaths. “Wet it.”

She stuck her tongue out and began lapping as if she was enjoying her favorite treat. Around and around, up and down… The seedy taste was dizzying, his voice faltering so addictive to listen to.

"Good...Good girl," he growled.

Lucy pulled away, saliva dripping messily down her chin with a smile. She couldn't help but giggle when her head was petted in return.

Wordlessly, he moved his hands down to gently pull at her pajama pants. Just to be sure this was what she wanted, he waited for a response. Which he received when she whined and shimmied in place. A smile appeared on his face, if for a moment.

“You’re cute,” he chuckled.

“An’ you’re mean! Come on...I didn’t tease you!”

Her hands pawed at his chest and he answered with a quick tug, her bottoms falling past her ankles.

He was sure to be gentle when he picked her up by her hips. Slowly, he guided her onto him and hissed when he felt he was being squeezed tightly. Alfendi barely had her halfway and she already felt too good, perhaps all too fast. However, this facet didn’t concern his partner one bit.

Despite hiccuping and holding in her moaning, she pushed her way down.

The bodyguard cursed under his breath. Perhaps she was waiting for this moment for quite some time, given how eager she was for him to take her. And if that was what she wanted...he would be happy to give her the love she so desired. Grabbing her hips, he held her in place and all but plowed into her.

She bounced in place, writhing, gasping and pleading for him not to stop.

Her nails nearly clawed into his shoulders when she came, her screaming filled the room. He barely had time to respond before he too was in throes of pleasure.

They both collapsed, covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

He laughed when he saw the embarrassed look she gave him. She had only realized just how loud she was and fretted that they may have been heard.

“Relax, there’s hardly anyone here. You chose this place for a reason.”

“Still!”

And just as she feared, they heard a knock at his door.

“Al, did you see Lucy? She wasn’t in her room and I heard screaming!” a voice, presumably Hilda’s, called out.

He paused for a moment. “She probably just slipped and fell in the bathroom or something!”

The woman in question pouted at him.

“I’m not _ that _ clumsy,” she hissed.

“Do you want to get caught?”

With no response, she buried her head into his chest.

After a few beats, there was a bit of chuckling before she answered, “Alright then. Have a good night, Al. ….You too, Lucy.”

The embarrassment Lucy felt prompted her to groan, the noise muffled in his dress shirt. Al only clicked his teeth in response. Hilda was no fool, she’d be the first to know if something like this would happen.

“Well, look on the bright side. At least no fans caught wind of this, right?”

She peeked up at him, hiding her reddened cheeks. “I guess… Honestly though, I...”

He lifted her head up by her chin. “You…?”

“I’d like everyone to know someday. I want everyone to know about you and how much you mean to me.”

It was enough to shock him, to shock both sides of him. He stayed silent, his eyes far away before they landed back on her. His arms tightened around her small frame. The gentleness that he displayed, the firm look he gave… She had noticed his golden eyes melded with lime. Was this a sign of both personalities?

“If that’s what you want...by...by all means. I’m not against it. Just be careful, the media are ravenous when it comes to stuff like this and it might be a bit harder to deter them.”

“Aye, I’ll be extra careful… Promise!” she gave him a smile he couldn’t refuse.

It was one that was contagious enough for him to give a small smirk of his own.

“Alright. Now...let’s get some sleep. We got about five hours before we have to check out. To keep up appearances, be sure to leave from _ your _room.”

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. “Can’t I just sleep in with you and just leave how I want?”

“Aren’t we growing to be quite the minx?” he scratched his head. “Baby steps. It’s not about how we perceive ourselves, it’s how others do. I just want to do this for your safety first and foremost. After this little testing phase, you can strut out wearing my shirt for all I care.”

“That sounds right tempting, that does.”

"Hush you. We'll talk more in the morning."

After he gave a peck on her forehead, the two cuddled until they fell asleep. The morning will be a new day for the both of them.


	4. Hidden Away (Mafia!LaytonxEmmy)[18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a recent blunder with a heist, a mafia boss Layton finds himself repairing the broken pieces of its aftermath with Emmy's help.

The city of Vrason was bustling one, well-known to many as one with beautiful beaches that crowded with tourists. While it has such an attractive front, the underneath was filled to the brim with criminal activity, with vices of all kinds and police running around to keep track of it all. One might wonder what criminal would think to hide in such an obviously overwhelming spot. After all, if they’re infamous, they’d be captured in an instant! That  _ is _ what could be said for any run-of-the-mill burglar, or some average pickpocketer. But to Hershel Layton, it was considered a haven to hide away from the rival families and outside forces that targeted him.

The Layton family was unlike any other mafia that was heard of by law enforcement. Despite the crimes they have committed, they had a creed that was never broken: To never kill anyone under any circumstances and to only use violence if absolutely necessary. With eyes on them, it was very much the truth. No one had ever been killed and as quickly as they would appear on sight, they were gone within the next minute. They were the phantoms of the criminal underworld, the unseen and the uncaught.

But there was a very good reason Hershel was the boss, why he was the best in his field. And there was an even better reason for how he was virtually untouchable.

Using the information he would receive, he acted accordingly and had a plan for every occasion. Even his own plans had back-up plans. Most of them hardly needed, but if so, was executed perfectly.

For said information, he had a wonderful point man to thank. ...Or point woman, he supposed was more appropriate to call her.

To which he saw familiar rippling thighs approach the side of his beach chair that he could only attribute to her.

“Miss Altava, I see you’re back,” Layton glanced upward to her. “Status report, if you please.”

Emmy Altava was the finest woman he had ever had in his active family. She had power that complimented Layton’s brains, her body agile and well-suited for the tasks he gave her. Her talents also lied in recon and espionage which were far too invaluable to be left to petty gangs and lone wolf survival. The moment they found each other, they… clicked. As if they were puzzle pieces that finally found each other, now inseparable.

She was the secret to his current success, a literal partner-in-crime, an ideal person that no team would be complete without.

To her, Layton was a lifeline, a calming force in her turbulent life. He had rescued her from living a cruel, cold fact that she was poor, and perhaps even abused by the previous gang she was in. Before, she was a mule that ran their errands, carried their things, and was virtually a scapegoat whenever things went south. Which...unfortunately, happened a lot. After being taken away, she was treated far better than she ever had and she had him to thank.

Her eyes scanned his figure, noting his Hawaiian shirt was messily unbuttoned to reveal some muscle underneath and how well his bathing shorts traced the contours of his hips. She bit her thumb, the way she did when she was in thought.

_ Oh, how she wanted to thank him. _

“Sir,” she began with a nod, “I’ve scouted both the immediate area and about thirty feet of a perimeter of that for five hours.”

“Estimated time frames?”

“For laying low? I’d give about two weeks, maybe three, in case the mice are still hiding around.” Said mice referring to scouts of rival families.

“And the cats?” he asked, in reference to the police.

Emmy almost laughed. “Busy. Far too busy to notice anything. And with both of them probably keeping each other preoccupied, they’re out of our hair.”

He hummed in content. “That’s excellent news. It’s a shame we came here under pressing circumstances, otherwise I’d say this makes for a pleasant vacation.”

She grimaced, remembering how close the last heist had gotten. How they were pinned between both the police and other criminal organizations with their very lives threatened and how they barely escaped.

“It was tough trying to lose both of them. Annoying even. I barely got any sleep these past few weeks between helping the others with a new base and finding a suitable place for you to hide for the time being.”

He watched her rub her temples, a small frown growing on his face.

“I cannot thank you enough, my dear. I highly suggest you rest back at the hotel.” 

"Boss, you know I can't do that. Isn't it my job to look out for you?"

He sat up in his chair and held up his hand. "You're by far the greatest asset I have. I won't allow you to run yourself ragged for my sake. Would you please consider going back to the hotel to rest?"

She felt as if her chest was in knots. "I… ok, if you insist, sir."

"I do." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come up to meet you after I take care of a few things out here."

"A few things?"

Standing up, he took a moment to button up his shirt.

"Yes. There's a few calls to be made and I must tell my patrons that we're held up until further notice. After all, the goods cannot be delivered in a timely manner at the moment."

Emmy was hesitant, but she nodded. "Understood. Please be careful."

With a chuckle, mafia boss placed a hand on her cheek.

"My dear, I  _ have _ survived on my own for quite some time before we've met. You'll see me again momentarily."

Layton tipped his Panama hat and began his trek to find a payphone that was at a reasonable distance.

The calls felt long, long winded on both ends. Most of them were understanding, all knowing far too well of the dangers his work would face. However, there was certainly an air of disappointment all around. The answers were all the same too, they wanted an update after their two weeks were through.

"Unfortunately, this setback may cost us the ties of a couple of people. I remember them being quite snippy when it came to timeframes... Oh well, you can't please everyone, I suppose."

He thought about his plans for the future, the members he momentarily separated from. Despite predicting the authorities would have their hands full with tracking them, he couldn't help but worry.

Flora, another person he had recently taken in, was a completely innocent one. She was a witness to a theft that had been committed. And since she was an orphan, matters had to be taken to ensure no one else knew. Her lips should remain sealed so long as she was under his wing. Or at least so he hoped. She was a makeshift chef when he returned from his trips, treating him to...interesting meals that he never declined. He had grown attached to her and would hate to see her get captured or become an accessory to his crimes. So, she was left with one of his men to be watched over and relocated to the new base after recent events.

Then there was Luke, the young boy that was disillusioned with the world and how his parents were treated by it, by the people that governed over his parents. When Layton stepped into his life after helping his parents with a personal favor, he saw him as a vigilante, someone who directly opposed the greed the government had. Which, while not incorrect, he couldn't find it in himself to turn him away. Every "mission" involving a politician, he wanted in. But he only got as far as seeing the look on their faces when the deed was done. And he enjoyed it thoroughly. The boy was with his parents in Wales, currently on a business trip with them.

Between the children and Emmy, they were practically his world. He didn't want to think of a life without any of them and busted his tail to make sure they were all safe and within contact of him.

Those two kids were in the second round of phone calls he made. Thankfully, they were both fairing well and only wished to see him again as soon as possible.

Touching up on all of his connections nearly took up the entire afternoon, and he juggled between several phone booths as a precautionary measure. So upon his return to his hotel room, his weary eyes were treated to quite the sight.

Body bathing in the glow of the oncoming sunset, he saw porcelain skin punctuated by toned muscle and heavenly physique. She was surprisingly much softer than one would imagine, but some of the scarring around her arms and legs made clear that she honed herself to be a weapon of her own kind. Her head was buried in her towel, attempting to dry from her previous shower.

Emmy tossed her head back with a small sigh. Just as she was about to dry her arms, she yelped and covered herself as best as she could with her bath towel. 

"Sir! Wha...when did you get in here!?"

Equally embarrassed at how long he stared at her, his eyes retreated under the brim of his hat.

"Oh goodness… my most sincere apologies! I… I should have knocked! I didn't know you would be…I'll come back later."

"Wait, I can get a bathrobe! Please, just wait a moment!"

She made a quick jog to the bathroom leaving the flustered man to his thoughts.

He blinked twice, as if trying to rid of the sight out of courtesy. "Those were...quite...bouncy," he remarked under his breath.

Emmy returned, red-faced and properly covered.

"I was sloppy with being aware of my surroundings, I see… I didn't hear any footsteps, so I had no idea."

"No, no! That was no one's fault but mine. Aside not knocking, I make an active effort to be noiseless as I move. You wouldn't have heard even if you had an ear out."

"In any case!" she quickly changed the topic, "How were your calls? I noticed you've been gone for hours."

"Most went well, but a few sounded annoyed by the delay. Luke and Flora were well. Though, if I may be honest, the complete takedown of the safehouse has me...uneasy. I was prepared to take a fall but I wasn't prepared for how far it would go. Leaving the country for the umpteenth time in a row? Forcing the family to split up for safety? Faking another identity and lay around? We rented out the hotel room as a married couple for goodness sake!"

"Mr. Layton…" she started in surprise.

Ordinarily, very little would shake him. But she supposed with too many untold variables, even he would find frustration eventually.

"That's… not to say I'm against you staying close to me, but as earlier has demonstrated, there's a matter of boundaries we should exercise. We're not in a relationship of any sort…"

"Are we not in a working relationship of sorts?" Emmy asked.

"Well, I...Yes, but there's quite a difference between the two! A sizable difference, I might say."

Emmy shrugged with a huff. "I'd like to argue that there is at least  _ something _ past boss/subordinate standards that we have.”

“Ah...well,” Layton rubbed the back of his neck.

He supposed he had her in much higher regard than he would admit. There was indeed a certain “something” between them that was never touched. He never thought there was such a reason to. Where they stood now was more than comfortable for both of them, right?

“Whatever,” she dismissed his lack of conviction with a wave. “I do suggest you get some rest, the same as you suggested to me earlier. You look haggard. Maybe a shower might help. Or if you would much rather sit in some water, I think the hotel had a hot tub outside.”

“Hmm. I suppose I’ll go and make use of it. Please do excuse me.”

WIth a gentle nod, he made his leave from the hotel room and went downstairs to the lobby. After asking the front desk, he was quite surprised to learn that it was barely used and as such, was completely clear of any guests. Though he supposed they both picked a hotel that was quite under the radar.

“That’s surprising given the tourism of the area...” he remarked as he walked outside. “Even the hotel itself was about two stars.”

Beside the pool was the hot tub, large enough to fit maybe six people. A test of the finger proved it was at a nice temperature, nice and hot to his liking. Just as he was unbuttoning his shirt, he felt a shiver run down his spine. That feeling, as he had developed over time, he defined as him sensing a presence or the feeling of being watched.

He glanced at his surroundings. No one was around, but that did not mean there was no one hiding. He looked back to the hotel to find that on one of the balconies, someone stared at him.

Layton narrowed his eyes for a clearer view.

A sigh of relief left him, it was only Emmy looking his way from their floor, perhaps to help survey his surroundings. Or...was she looking directly at him?

He tested his theory with a large wave as a gesture.

If she did see, she wasn't responding at all to him.

Well, if she was to look after him while he relaxed, it was very much appreciated.

Tossing his shirt onto a nearby beach chair, he slowly stepped into the tub's water. A small hiss left him after he sank to torso level. For the first time that day, he allowed a smile to rest on his lips. When was the last time he treated himself to such luxuries? To say he was far more than well-off from his work was an understatement, but he was smart, tactical. There was no way anyone would catch him off guard if he didn't overindulge himself.

Rarely… had he ever indulged.

\----

And the last time he did, if he recalled, was a year ago after one particularly huge heist at the Louvre. Yes,  _ that _ Louvre. They had multiple fakes prepared to be swapped and as far attention was concerned, the guards were none the wiser. But he didn't pull this off alone, Emmy was integral to that plan being a success too, as she was the one that kept track of everyone's movements and notified Layton of any deviations.

There wasn't a large party among other members of their group. It was just him, her, and a bottle of wine he had just for special occasions. 

He was cozy in his study, reclined on his reading chair and smiling as his partner poured out another fill into his waiting glass. She made herself comfortable in his lap, trailing a finger playfully along his chest. Layton all but growled in appreciation.

"How was I, sir? Anything I need to improve on?"

He took a small sip from his glass. 

"No, I daresay you're perfect at what you do. You've rose up to this point in such a short time that I can't help but be impressed. You're in top form."

Emmy grinned and moved closer to scratch under his chin.

"Do you mean my work, or are you referring to me?"

He was not tipsy, but he felt the warmth of the alcohol flow through to his ears. Layton was bold enough to steal glances at her figure. He hummed pleasingly.

"Hmm. Perhaps both. Either way you prove to be an amazing person."

"It's not often you sing praises of me," she dared to lay her head on his chest and he obliged.

"Do I not thank you for your hard work?"

"Well, it's not that. It's… I don't hear you talk about me so highly outside of a "Good work", you know, as a boss. But here you are, praising me as...you."

He raised his eyebrows slightly as if he had just learned of something new.

Emmy quickly deflected. "I'm not making much sense, am I? Don't worry about it."

"No, I understood perfectly. I'm sorry you haven't felt appreciated on a more personal level."

Layton paused as he thought of the right words, "Is there anything I can do for you in that regard?"

She blushed a bit, surprised at how easily he relented.

"Um… how about a drink of wine to start?"

"Let me fetch you a glass."

She shook her head. "Your glass is just fine! You don't need to get up on my account."

He handed over the glass and watched her finish the rest of the glass in two gulps. She closed her eyes, mulling over the taste. It was surprisingly strong, very bitter and felt almost velvety and burned as it trailed down her throat. But if it’s red wine for celebrations, she could see why this wasn’t a regular drink of his choosing.

Layton laughed softly upon seeing her lips scrunched up. “I should have warned you, the alcohol content is quite high.”

“No kidding, this stuff tastes a lot like hard whiskey.”

“It’s not my usual palate, I’ll admit, but I have grown to appreciate it.”

She poured another glass and looked at the reflection casted in it. “I was wondering...Since you’ve started this...entire family, what would you say is the greatest treasure you’ve ever stolen?”

He stared at the wall behind her, deep in thought. Lounging back in his chair, he furrowed his brow. Perhaps it was the wine, but his thoughts could only focus on one thing.

“You, I’d say,” Layton blurted out.

Emmy playfully pushed his shoulder and giggled. “Ok, really. Be serious here. You have an entire collection’s worth of priceless paintings, loads of cash, and artifacts that millionaires line up to buy. There’s got to be a favorite among one of them.”

Firm on his answer, he looked straight into her eyes. “I am serious. It’s you.”

She hesitated, now seeing his words as steady as his resolve. Biting her lip, she hazarded a “Why?”

“I remember seeing you with your old group, tired, hungry, and even agitated. You only had one set of clothes to your name, battered and beaten, but. You had something that even I coveted. That look you had in your eyes, one that desired change but only waited and watched for that proper moment to strike."

She tilted her head as she listened.

"I wanted it. That same spark you had. I once had it myself, for my own reasons, of course. But, I suppose with enough time and complacency, one doesn’t have it forever. It felt like I lost my purpose for even being where I am, and...for what? A challenge? Pure spite? I didn’t know then… These days I still don’t.”

“But, meeting you did change something in me. And it feels closer to what I was then ever before.”

Fluttery and light, he felt her lips against his. His eyes were blown wide as she pulled away. The taste of his wine that she had was far too enticing.

“You know, if you like me for...me, then you can just say that instead,” she said laughing.

The hand that held her rubbed in circles along her back. “...It’s far more than just that, my dear.”

She felt him shifting every so often as if trying to get comfortable. A gasp left her when she felt that unmistakable “bump” under the seat of her jumpsuit. Emmy shot him a playful glare.

“I can definitely see that,” she poked his nose. “Seems there’s much more to this than you’ll say.”

Smirking, she undulated against his hips, driving the poor man nuts.

“That's…! Wait, what are you… Grinding on me is  _ not _ helping...”

"Perhaps you can tell me how you really feel about me then, boss…"

___

He shot up from the water he sat in and gauged his surroundings. He was alone, still in the hot tub he originally soaked in. The reverie he had was far more...in depth than he could imagine. Did it all actually happen? Barely was there much memory of the night to begin with, however… There was certainly a much more personal setting than what he remembered.

She reminded him of what he used to be. What he wanted to become. But more than that, she…

He hissed as he slowly trudged out of the water. That familiar pang tickled his core. He was surprised at how much of an effect the wine had on him that evening. Or was it Emmy's wiles?

Layton couldn't help his thoughts as he made his walk back to his room. He garnered an odd look from the hotel receptionist, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Was that just a dream? Or did it actually happen?

Almost abruptly, he opened the door to his room to see the woman that plagued him lying on their bed while reading a magazine.

"Mr. Layton? What's wrong? You look flustered! And shirtless. ...And wet. Is everything ok?"

"I need to know…" he trailed off.

"You need to know what?" Emmy stumbled as she got up. "Here, let me get you a towel."

"That's not really my concern right now."

He grabbed her by her wrist, forcing her to stay put.

"Well.. well, what is?"

"This is going to sound very odd, but… Did we, ah… ever get intimate with each other?"

Her face lit up red in surprise. "What!?"

"Just please, answer for my sake. I would imagine that was what frustrated you earlier."

"I wasn't  _ frustrated _ . But… If you meant rather or not we had sex with each other, the answer's no."

Emmy looked to the side, cheeks flushed. "Why do you ask?"

He was silent for a moment. Would telling her he was daydreaming of her really be appropriate, especially after his exclamation earlier?

He tread the topic carefully.

"I… just remembered something odd. We stayed up drinking once, did we not?"

"Yeah, I think about a couple of years ago. But I'm pretty sure we were both buzzed that night. We conked out next to each other."

"Anything notable?"

She folded her arms. "I guess if I had to say anything, you really loosen up with some liquor. Kind of sentimental, kind of affectionate. It was really cute."

He ran a hand through his damp hair. "Cute…?"

"And horny. You were very much horny too."

"I was--?"

"Yes. It kind of put me in a hard...uh, difficult position, sir. That being said..."

Her eyes glanced him over. Despite originally feeling chilled to the bone, he was completely flush now.

"Y-Yes, Miss Altava?"

"You might want to take care of  _ that _ in the bathroom."

Her gestures turned his attention to something very telling. Just as that night, he was already aroused. Even worse, he was practically poking out of his swim shorts…

He only cringed. “Goodness. This is deplorable behavior...Please forgive me.”

Emmy offered a smile. “Maybe this ‘behavior’ is from avoiding the truth. You’ve been acting odd and stressed out all day. I know recent events have been rough but...”

She placed her hands on his shoulders. “You need to relax and take your mind off of things. I bet with you never losing your cool, you’ve never really took time to enjoy yourself, have you?”

Layton sighed. “I’ve tried numerous times in the past, but they’ve only served as a temporary distraction.”

As if scolding him, she clicked her teeth. A devious grin grew across her cheeks. “Thought so. I bet if someone blew your mind, you wouldn’t worry anymore.”

“...What...are you implying?”

“Implying? Oh heavens, I wouldn’t be so obscure. I’m telling you that I can do just that. I'll That is, if you’re willing to let me.”

He let out a long drawn breath. It  _ has _ gone on long enough, he supposed. Ignoring his own feelings for her was how he got himself into this situation. Maybe if he relaxed and let Emmy handle this, then...maybe something good will come out of this.

“Alright. I leave this in your capable hands.”

Thumbs latching to the waistband, he pulled down his shorts and kicked them aside. The cold air he felt made the hairs of his neck stand on end. He watched her eyes look him over with fervor and intrigue.

She drew her fingers upward from his stomach till she reached his chin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” she cooed.

Emmy gave his shoulders a light push, and he tumbled into a lying position on the bed. His eyebrows furrowed at the abrupt action, but that soon changed when she pulled the tie to her robe loose. It fell to its sides, revealing her figure underneath.

She giggled when she caught his stare. “My, someone’s eager.”

Her hands traced up his thighs until she reached the base of his cock, drawing out a groan from her boss. With fingers wrapped around, it twitched upon being gently grabbed.

“I’ve… had my own personal thoughts to blame for this,” he said in hushed breath.

“Personal thoughts? Were they of me?” The grip tightened.

“Nnngh...Y-Yes. It was...of the evening I was asking about earlier.”

The brunette made herself comfortable on his lap. Almost purposefully, she made sure to press herself against him. “We were pretty close that night, weren’t we?”

“We’re...quite close right now as well.”

He reached up to nudge the robe off her shoulders and watched as it fell onto the floor behind her. She let out a surprised  _ “Oh!” _ when he moved to kiss her neck. His lips moved upward, leaving a trail of soft pecks until he reached her ear. He growled as he playfully nipped it.

A hand followed the curves of her body down to her hips until they felt a moist heat. She gave a small sigh of pleasure.

“Boss, come on, you know how much I dislike waiting,” she pouted cutely.

“Hershel.”

“Huh?”

His tongue traced around the outer part of her ear. “Call me Hershel. Please.”

Never did she think she ever refer to him as “Hershel”, let alone anything other than “boss” or “sir”. But she supposed titles weren’t appropriate at the moment.

Fingers prodded and played with her, spreading the lips apart while he slowly worked his thumb in. She moved with him, savoring the contrast between his hand and the feeling of his erection pressing against her stomach. Once he was satisfied with how slick she felt, he slowly pulled away. 

Her hands clawed at his back once she took him in, inch by inch. The scratches made him groan, the sensation painful yet...strangely satisfying. He listened to the soft moans she made once he was at his deepest. It was a tight squeeze and a very pleasant one.

“H...Hershel...” she called out to him in the softest and most enchanting way.

“My dear...”

As tender as the moment was, it quickly changed moods when she whispered in his ear. Aside words of love came promises of fulfillment in the most explicit way. His eyes stared ahead as he listened, his expression stony, but very clear he was close to breaking his “gentlemanly” mask.

He supposed with words like that, why wait much longer?

He picked her up from his lap and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed, her back hitting against the soft sheets. Before Emmy could ask about the sudden change, he was already on her, kissing and touching whatever his hands could. His hands felt like electric against her skin.

And his thrusts were just divine. She couldn’t help but wrap her legs around him.

It was then they both heard it, the sounds of rapid, faint footsteps getting closer and closer in the hallway.

Emmy groaned in dismay. “Are you serious?  _ Now? _ ”

Hershel was equally annoyed and seemed to have stopped momentarily to assess the situation.

“I think they’re making their way in here… ” he said, grimacing.

She bit her lips. “There’s no alternative routes out, we’re on the third floor.”

“Then we hide… Come on.”

He didn’t give much time to separate, let alone find their clothes. Eyeing the walk-in closet, Layton moved fast and carried his lover inside with him. There was very little space, but was doable for both of them to fit.

Emmy found that there were more than enough clothes to make a pile large enough to cover themselves with, should the intruders decide to open the closet door. She made quick work pulling off all the hangers and dropping the clothes all around them. Once there was enough, Hershel seemed to have gotten the idea and moved to lie under the pile with her.

“Clever girl,” he growled as he kissed her neck.

“B-Boss, not now…” she shushed him.

The door to their room sounded as if it burst open by just a kick of the door. There were various voices, but not one seemed authoritative enough to be the police. Emmy could only guess it must be a rival gang that caught wind of them. But she can only wonder how.

Large hands squeezed her bottom and she jerked forward, burying her face into his chest. A small tap, a gentle rub, a barely audible smack and she felt the heat rose straight to her ears.

She huffed and whispered, “Hey! Stop playing with my ass! Are you  _ trying _ to get us caught?”

He only offered a small hum, clearly enjoying himself.

Large thuds were heard, the place probably being torn apart in attempts of looking for either valuables or otherwise. The closet door was thrown open, and a stomp came just after.

“Goddammit, this is the last time I’m relying on that shmuck for intel! No way this is Layton’s pad, there’s nothing ‘ere! And I thought I’d have all the riches in the world...”

“Chin up, I’m sure he’s somewhere. Come on, let’s keep searching the floors.”

The footsteps retreated until they’re out of the room, the door slamming soon after.

A sigh of relief left her. “Geez, that was close...”

He responded under his breath. “Perhaps not as much as I am...”

His hips bucked upwards, making her reel in pleasure.

“And as for you...” She made a grab down below.

“Nngh...”

Her hand rubbed and fondled him roughly. “Just what were you thinking?”

“...Mmm. Well, if this was those under different circumstances, I’d find this to be rather arousing. The danger of nearly being caught.”

“...I can’t argue with that but... I never took you for being so incorrigible!”

He was moving with her, slowly working himself in and out as he tentatively listened for any other passersby. All was quiet, now that what he assumed to be rowdy thugs had left.

“I can’t help that you feel so good...Come, just a little more fun before we leave.”

It wasn’t until a couple of hours had passed until they left that closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I was stuck on this one for a while, and I'm still not quite satisfied with it since... Well, it's mostly world building and smut. But hey, it's nice to write for my old OTP again!


	5. The Little Lost Ram (Centaur!Katnest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrielle's garden was, in short, a wreck. However, over time, it turned into a greenish wonderland as if by magic. But why?

Katrielle had a little hobby outside her blossoming detective business. And that was gardening. She wasn't quite good with it, however. A lot of flowers she bought ended up dying within the week and seeds she tended to had barely grown. So the small garden she had at home looked like a cemetery, sans gravestones.

This didn't stop her from trying and trying again. It was a matter of months, but as if she was visited by a garden fairy of some sort, her garden really started to thrive. Bushes that looked long dead were as green as could be with some buds beginning to appear. The vegetable patch that she planted had finally popped from out of the ground, looking healthy and appetizing. Perennials and annuals alike were in full bloom and created a wonderful assortment of colors along her yard.

Everything was absolutely perfect! But something was very off… She didn't have a green thumb by any means, as proven before and she wasn't religiously tending to her garden either. Even more so…

She only poked out the window, but she could have sworn she saw the hooves and tail of a sheep just in her yard! Or was that a shirtless young man...?

Such a baffling mystery warranted a search outside. After all, is that not what a detective does?

After Kat had stepped out into her lawn, she found that it was neither a plain sheep or man that stood out in her lawn. It was a mix of the two, a centaur that was currently trotting from what part of her garden to the next with her watering can in tow. His tail happily wagged as he was sprinkling the plants with a light shower of water.

"So you're the reason my garden's been thriving!"

The ram-centaur froze in place and turned to her, his brown eyes wide in fear. With a scared bleat, he dropped the watering can in favor of running off as best as he could. Only finding a nearby bush to hide in, he did his best to make himself fit. But sadly (and perhaps cutely), his horns, little floppy ears, and green hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Wait! It's ok! I'm not mad at you! I can't see how anyone can get upset when they find someone lending a hand."

He raised his head enough for his eyes to be seen.

Katrielle smiled and beckoned him over with a hand. "Come on out, don't be shy! I don't bite, I promise."

Another small bleat came from him as he cautiously stepped out of the bush, eyeing her as he did.

"There we go… Did you do this all by yourself?"

He nodded.

"Got a name? I have to know who to thank for this, after all."

"E...Ernest."

He blushed at all the attention he was getting. Ernest poked his fingers together as he dragged a hoof along the ground.

“Nice to meet you, Ernest. And thank you so much! My garden’s never looked this lively.”

“It was my pleasure! I always wanted a small garden of my own… But, because I live out where other animals constantly mark territories, so all attempts have been disastrous…”

“Then I suppose one day you just happened to see my yard a hideous wreck, hopped the fence and started fixing it up from there.”

“I wouldn’t say your yard was in such terrible shape! It had the potential to be spectacular.”

“That’s nice of you to say, but had you left it in its previous state, I’m pretty sure the neighbors would complain about their property values decreasing from just being  _ near _ that travesty.”

The centaur tilted his head. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean...”

“Nevermind. So...that sheepish-looking half of you...that’s real?”

“Ram,” he gently corrected. “But yes, it’s very much a part of me.”

“Can...can I touch it?”

He gave a questioning look. “I...I suppose? It would very much be like patting someone’s back...”

Katrielle inched closer to him and began stroking through the fluffy wool. She marveled at how soft it was with a smile on her face. She was the child at a petting zoo, happy to have her hands on such an authentic texture.

“Wow! It  _ is _ real! Cool!”

Ernest did his best to stay still, but his tail was wagging almost a mile a minute. But it couldn’t be helped, the petting felt all too good. Especially given it’s contact that someone willingly gave him.

She realized she had her hands on him for too long and withdrew right away.

“Sorry about that! I didn’t realize I was petting you for so long.”

He shook his head. “D-Don’t worry about it. Golly, I didn’t think my kind would be accepted this easily...”

“What do you mean? They’re not?”

“Well, not to my experience… There’s many demi-humans that exist in this world but only so many are accepted. And um...sadly, those are the ones that can easily be mistaken for a human. People like me are...shunned.”

“I don’t get why. I mean… you’re so cool!”

Ernest swayed a bit in place. “You...You think I’m cool?”

“Who wouldn’t! You got horns, and hooves... And if your reflexes demonstrated anything, you’re pretty agile too!”

A goofy smile grew on his face and his ears flicked as he laughed. “Thank you.”

“If everyone else thinks otherwise, then I’ll be the one to set things straight. I want you to feel welcome here, so you’re free to come and go from my garden as you wish. However, I  _ do _ have a small condition...”

His happy disposition turned into a worried one. “Oh...What’s that?”

“I want you to visit me too! I’d like to know all about you...Assuming you don’t mind?”

The frown dissipated in an instant and he nearly trotted up and held her hands.

"Not at all! I promise this will be the best garden there is!"


End file.
